thecampjupiterroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Forum:Chasm Burnam
Forums: Index > Wolf House > Name: Chasm Burnam Gender: Female Age: 16 Godly Parent Choice 1: Pandia (Pandia) Godly Parent Choice 2: Hecate (Hekate) Trivia Godly Parent Choice 3: Formido (Deimos) Cohort Choice 1: Fourth Cohort Choice 2: '''Fifth ---- '''Appearance: Here Personality: (Hecate) Chasm is a quiet girl for the most part. Quiet in a way that she knows something that you don't, or as if she's gazing into the future. A wise quiet, I suppose you could say. And that's just one way to describe her; wise. Chasm is wise beyond her years. Often she is more than happy to help anyone along the way of life. Since she has extensive knowledge on things that involve magic and seeing into the future, you can pretty much always trust her advice. When it comes to fighting she's more than happy to put up a good fight. When she faces oppenents who are clearly weaker than her, she will toy with them and often won't even use a weapon. Not that she usually does, anyways, as magic is her preferred offense. Beyond this veil of her personality lies an entirely different girl. A girl who easily falls in love with boys and enjoys to gossip about celebrities and others. A girl who gets nervous when she has to go out in front of people and speak. (Pandia) Chasm is by nature a mother of all. This means she's a kind friend and is the first running towards the fire in times of danger and helplessness of others. She thinks about others first and herself later, and would without a second thought put her life on the line to help another. She is youthful, however, both in age and appearance. Her laugh is said to cheer up even the most depressed person and her cry is said to make even the happiest person sad. Of course, this isn't true. It's just for show ;o (Formido) Chasm feeds off of fear, dread, and terror. She loves it. She has no limits as to when it's a good time to you know...stop pushing the limits. She'll take horrible jokes too far and she'll even spit in your grandmother's hair. History: (This is a character that I previously made. So she's not brand new. Jsyk) I was created for Hecate/Pandia/Formido by Hecate. So technically, I do not have a father/mother. Which I'm okay with. In the beginning, Pandia/Hecate/Formido planned on making me a goddess via trickery. But Jupiter stopped this quicker than you could say "ahhh he's gunna kill me". He decided to kill me to teach Pandia/Hecate/Formido a lesson plotting against him. Pandia/Hecate/Formido begged Jupiter not to kill me. He agreed not to as long as I was sent to camp and Pandia/Hecate/Formido could never see me in person again. She/He agreed. Weapons: Pandia: A large double bladed scythe. Hecate: A battle axe. Formido: A battle hammer Please Bold 'Your Choices Except for the Last Question 1) How often will you edit? :'A) A little every day :B) Every couple of days :C) At least once a week :D) Whenever I can 2) Is this your first character? :A) This demigod is not :B) This demigod is 3) How did you hear about this wikia? :A) Through a friend :B) From surfing the web :C) From another wikia 4) Put your signature under here. Thank you Bathtub Crocodile. (talk) 03:40, September 6, 2013 (UTC) Category:Claiming Category:Claimed